


Let Sense Be Dumb, Let Flesh Retire

by WinterEyes



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Theology and mind-altering substances don't usually go hand in hand do they?" "No, you wouldn't think so, would you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sense Be Dumb, Let Flesh Retire

 

Hathaway blinked heavy lidded eyes, trying to focus as his thoughts swung between the two types of smoke that defined his faith. He fell back on the bed with a sigh, lost in contemplation - the dark, heady, charcoal curls of incense on one side; on the other the soft, white plume that rose above the foil like an offering, an intermediary between him and a God that felt increasingly distant and cold. He drifted on the sound of his increasingly shallow breaths, seeking past his heartbeat for that nothing where he could almost hear the still, small voice of calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dialogue in 'Who the Gods would destroy' and entirely Hathaway's fault for the pause and abrupt subject change.


End file.
